Project Summary/Abstract The Biomedical Engineering Society (BMES) is the world?s leading society of professionals devoted to developing and using engineering and technology to advance human health and well-being. With over 4,000 attendees and 19 parallel technical Program Tracks, the next three meetings will provide over 2,800 research and education presentations in podium or poster presentation format. Beyond research and educational presentations, the Annual Meeting of the BMES will provide opportunities for strategic network building, career development and advancement, sharing ideas, recognizing and promoting talent, developing and promoting professional excellence and broadening the participation of underserved and underrepresented groups. BMES 2018 Annual Meeting ? October 17-20, 2018 ? Atlanta, Georgia Theme: ?Celebrating 50 Years of Innovation: From Discovery to Implementation? BMES 2019 Annual Meeting - October 16-19, 2019 - Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Theme: ?Connecting Communities: Bioengineering Locally and Globally,? BMES 2020 Annual Meeting - October 14-17, 2020 - San Diego, California Theme: TBD November 2018 Plenary speakers, special sessions and industry affairs activities are designed to support the meeting?s theme. In this proposal, BMES requests support from the NIH for travel awards and activities that will contribute to a diverse representation of participants at the Annual Meeting of the BMES. BMES also requests support for educational panels and research awards that will support inclusion and promote success in continuing in the BME educational pathway and profession. We propose to apply these funds through: ? Student Research Awards ? Career Development Travel Awards ? NSBE Member Travel Awards ? NIH Funding Panel ? High School Visitation Day Awardees benefiting from NIH funds will engage in events designed to support networking and small group interactions, and will benefit from increased knowledge of educational opportunities and pathways to success in biomedical engineering. Used in this manner, NIH funds will impact BMES by enhancing diversity of participants at the Annual Meeting of the BMES and support inclusion and promote success in continuing in the BME educational pathway and profession.